Movie Night: The Plan
by DAYLIGHTCRAZE
Summary: First in the "Movie Night" mini-series. Abby and Tony strategize a plan to get Tony and Gibbs together. What other way than a movie night?


**Warnings: M/M sex-very explicit. Don't like it? Don't read it. Love it? Enjoy it ;D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of NCIS or its characters... even though I wish I did ;)!**

**Feedback: Always welcome! I LOVE reviews (good or bad) let me have it!**

* * *

Tony casually strolled into Abby's lab, grinning that famous "Anthony DiNozzo" smile.

When the Goth spun around on her stool to face him, he chuckled lightly and held out her Caf-Pow. She gladly welcomed the unexpected gift and sucked wildly at the straw.

"So," slurp, slurp, slurp, followed by a contented sigh, "what brings you down here?"

"You know how we talked about a plan to..." he trailed off, not knowing if he should mention it aloud due to their location.

Abby arched her eyebrow, currently perplexed about what he was getting at until it dawned on her; oh, the plan! The whole get-Gibbs-into-bed-with-Tony plan.

"You've got an idea?" Abby whispered excitedly.

"No," Tony paused, "I was hoping maybe you had an idea in that sweet head of yours."

She smirked from his flattery and sat down her Caf-Pow, "I think you should invite him over for a movie."

"What if he pulls the whole," Tony made his best attempt of Gibbs, furrowing his eyebrows into a scowl and making his voice come out gruffly, "No, DiNozzo. I don't want to see a movie with you. You're annoying blahblahblah." And his hand moved in the motion of giving a head slap.

Abby couldn't control her laughter. "Just stop-" she giggled, "that's not even close."

"Really? I thought it was pretty spot on..."

Abby only shook her head with a small smile, "No, you have to add more gruff, maybe work on the glare and you have to gray a lot more, so it gives you that," she bit her lip, "really, sexy look and-"

"Abby..." Tony attempted to pull her back into the more important problem that was at hand.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah..." She frowned in thought.

"What if we have it all wrong, Abs? I mean, is he even interested in men?"

Abby sighed and stood up in front of him, "No, he doesn't like men." Tony threw his arms up and started to explain why this was a bad idea when she cut him off, "but I see how he looks at you. He's definitely interested in you."

He threw his head back and groaned, "I'm having second thoughts on this whole thing."

Abby grasped his shoulders and he pulled his head back up to look at her. She gave her best attempt at a DiNozzo grin and then said, "Don't have second thoughts! I can tell by the head slaps, the late night bourbon talks... how could he not have a thing for you? Even the slightest feeling for you, I mean..." she gestured down the length of his body, "Just give it a chance. What's the worst that could happen?"

"The worst?" Tony asked and when she nodded, he went on, "Well, he's Marine, so he could probably skin me like a fish, put me up on a sniper's range and practice, fire me, hate me forever..."

Abby scoffed, "You're stressing yourself over nothing. Just give it a chance or be silent about it forever." She shrugged and turned back to her abandoned caffeinated drink and took a swig. "It's your choice."

"When you put it that way..."

"Exactly!" Abby punched his shoulder in emphasis and he rubbed it with an indignant look on his face, "Haven't you waited long enough?"

A slow smile crept on Tony's face. Sure, he's waited long enough. Too long to be exact.

"Okay... so what do I say and do?"

"Just be you." That was the best advice anyone could give anybody, "and when you're getting the DVD, be sure to bend over and 'look for it', y'know, giving him a nice view."

"You're brilliant and I love you." He kissed her forehead and hopped in the elevator, leading back up to the bullpen.

* * *

Tony glanced around the bullpen; Gibbs was the only one left sitting there at his desk. It was the perfect time for him to make his move.

"Hey, Boss... have you ever seen _Gran Torino_?" The Senior Field agent leaned with both hands on Gibbs's desk.

"No, I have not," Gibbs said, continuing to occupy his eyes with his computer screen.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to watch it with me tomorrow night."

Gibbs swallowed hard, not knowing how to handle the situation, so he made up a lie, "I wanna finish a part on the boat that I haven't had the time for recently."

"And it'll be there when you get back," Tony leaned in and made a look to his left then his right, like he was going to tell his boss a secret. Gibbs's eyes narrowed to the proximity of his agent. "I have beer and popcorn." Tony quietly sang out the bribe.

Gibbs sighed, meaning to say something, anything for that matter, but words refused to form and leave his lips. Instead, he was left to bore into DiNozzo's eager eyes for quite a long time before he finally nodded.

"Fine, but we'd have to watch it at your place because my TV is-"

"A dinosaur?" Tony cut him off with a smirk.

"My TV is just fine!" Gibbs balked.

"Yeah, which is why you prefer the boat."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at that one, but couldn't help that half smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. And before he could catch the words, they rolled off his lips, "Okay, it's a date."

* * *

It was nine o'clock on a Saturday night; who would've thought that anyone-especially DiNozzo for that matter-could easily convince Gibbs-the mean, functional mute, bastard for a boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs to have a movie night with him?

But, there he sat on DiNozzo's couch, munching on popcorn. He watched as the younger agent bent over, rummaging through DVD cases, in the search of _Gran Torino._

God, he loved the way that man moved...

The only reason Gibbs was so easily convinced for a movie night with DiNozzo, was the fact that he was tired of hiding; tired of hiding the feelings he had for the younger man and how bad he wanted to express them.

Though he felt ballsy, it had been twice that he almost whipped the car around to head back home. He even wanted to cancel when he finally arrived to the apartment; his thumb hovered over the button for Tony's speed dial, caught between the dilemma of actually pushing it or not. It was awhile that Gibbs sat in the young agent's parking lot, going over the good and bad possibilities if he had went. Eventually, the good out-weighed the bad, so he emerged from his car, deciding he wasn't going to act cowardly.

As much as he wanted Tony to know and see where it took them, he was... scared. Gibbs had never been with a man which left him with a horny-virgin-teenager feeling in his gut, but he wanted Tony. He wanted Tony more than he ever thought he'd ever want any man.

Pulled from his thoughts, the sight in front of him became clear; It was as if the younger agent was purposely flaunting his round ass towards Gibbs, hoping in some way, he'd get a reaction. Well, it did, for Gibbs began to fidget with the uncomfortable hard on that was pressing against the front of his pants.

Trying to will himself to disconnect from certain thoughts that came to mind, he spoke to the younger man.

"I'm gonna have all this popcorn finished by the time you actually find the movie." He tossed more popcorn into his mouth.

But truthfully, he didn't care. He'd prefer to eat the rest of the popcorn, watching Tony bend over in those perfect jeans, with that great ass. No, he wouldn't mind... not one bit.

"I know it's around here somewhere. And there's more popcorn in the kitchen, if you feel so inclined." Tony said over his shoulder.

Gibbs shrugged, saying nothing as he fell back into his musings.

What gave the older agent the most uneasy feeling in the world was how Tony would react to him telling how he felt. Yes, everyone on the team knew about Tony and his preferences, but what do you say when your boss tells you he wants you?

Gibbs sighed inwardly and popped a few more pieces into his mouth.

Then, there was rule twelve. The sacred rule that was there for a specific reason and the breaking of that rule was like... peeing on the Bible. You may want to do it, but you should really... not.

"Ah-ha! Found it!" Tony chuckled with triumph, rising up to his full length.

"Dammit," Gibbs grumbled only to himself.

Tony slid the DVD into its player, pressed play and shut off the lights. In Gibbs's lap was the popcorn bowl in which Gibbs fed from during the "opening show." Tony reached over, without even looking to see what he was doing as he searched for the bowl. On purpose, he missed and his hand landed straight on Gibbs hard, jean covered cock.

The younger agent smirked slyly to himself, taking notice to how hard Gibbs was. His DVD "misplacement" paid off.

_Thank you, Abby..._

Still, he winced, expecting a head-slap, but it never came as he glanced down and finally "found" the bowl. Casually tossing a couple pieces of popcorn into his mouth, he redirected his attention to the movie before them.

A painful expression flashed onto Gibbs's face as it was getting more and more hard to control himself. And actually, if possible, more painful as his cock pressed even harder against his zipper, awaiting and yearning for attention. He couldn't remember the last time he was so hard that it hurt.

Every time Tony would reach over, Gibbs froze. It took every ounce of self control left within himself to not moan, or even worse, come right there in his pants.

And just then, an idea popped into his brain. He cursed himself for even thinking it, but he still wanted to try... he felt the aching need to move the popcorn bowl just a little, so Tony would miss and accidentally touch him again.

Smirking, he did just that. Subtly readjusting the bowl, Gibbs moved it further down his thighs. The next time Tony reached over, his hand landed straight on Gibbs's cock.

The hand stayed there a second longer than needed before he moved his hand to find the bowl again.

When the touches became more frequent, obviously missing the bowl on purpose now, Gibbs knew Tony had long caught onto his creative game and had decided to play along.

Eventually, Tony stopped going for the popcorn and laid his palm straight over Gibbs's cock. He rubbed it lightly through his jeans, quietly moaning at how big of a cock Gibbs was sporting.

Here and there they stole glances at each other before Tony moved the popcorn bowl and inched closer to Gibbs.

They still held their focus on the movie, but somehow, Tony's hand wandered into Gibbs's lap once again. This time, his hand ran along the inner thigh, in a teasing way.

Without knowledge, Gibbs's breathing quickened as he anticipated Tony's next touch.

Finally, the hand moved in a slow and agonizing way, leading up to the prize. Tony's palm lay flat on Gibbs's lower abs, fingertips teasing the waistband of the offending material. Slouching down a tad, to allow Tony more access, Gibbs opened his legs and felt Tony's fingers tease the soft hairs above his cock. Moving back up, his hands slowly undid the belt and the button. Gibbs tensed, not really knowing why he did such a thing himself.

Gibbs felt Tony hesitate and then a warm breath whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

A mere nod was Gibbs's response for he didn't trust his words. And to prove that he was in fact sure, he reached over to slide out Tony's belt and undid the pants. Because he went commando, Tony's cock jutted out and let a small moan escape his lips when he felt a warm and callous hand stroke him.

Jacking Tony off, Gibbs began to relax and it led Tony to do the same. It went from apprehensive to confident in only a matter of seconds. And before Gibbs knew it, his own zipper and boxers were open, revealing his swollen cock.

"Ooh... is this for me?" Tony again breathed in Gibbs's ear as his hand moved over it idly.

Gibbs closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of his cock being enclosed by the hand of the man he'd wanted for years.

Tony's hand continued over Gibbs's great and thick length, wanting to build the need and desire. Gibbs mirrored his same actions, wanting to learn exactly how Tony liked his cock stroked.

"What do you want?" he whispered.

Gibbs didn't really respond as he felt himself tense once more. The fist came to a halt around his member and he looked up into the other man's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked disappointedly. He was right... it was a bad idea, Gibbs had regrets, this shouldn't have happened.

"I..." the older man trailed off hesitantly, pure embarrassment flushing over his face.

"You've never... been with a man?" Tony's voice was understanding even though he began to panic, thinking it was a huge mistake. "If you don't want to do this, I get it." He removed his hand from Gibbs and began stuffing himself back into his jeans.

"Don't," Gibbs's hand gently closed around Tony's wrist, "I want this... want you. I just need a minute."

"We don't have to go all the way, Gibbs. We could kiss and fondle each other like teenagers." He chuckled, "No one has to go farther than they want to."

Gibbs nodded at the man's pure sincerity. He now knew the reason behind why he wanted him so badly. "Okay."

"Okay?" Tony crawled onto Gibbs lap and ran his palms up the strong and solid chest before wrapping them around Gibbs's shoulders.

Gibbs nodded and instinctively, his arms encircled Tony's waist, holding them almost chest to chest.

Although the room wasn't lit, the dim glow from the TV allowed them the perfect light to gaze into each other's lust filled eyes. Tony leaned in, resting his forehead on Gibbs's.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long," Gibbs admitted with a swallow.

"Then do it," Tony smiled with a whisper, "kiss me."

That was the only invitation Gibbs needed as he closed the gap between them and welcomed Tony's lips with his own. It started out slow, and rather hesitant as Tony didn't want to push, letting the other man have control and Gibbs was still unsure on what was happening. But, gradually becoming sure, he decided to slide his tongue along Tony's lips, begging for an entrance.

It was surely given.

Tony's mouth welcomed the warm, coffee flavored tongue, letting it explore him openly. He moaned quietly when he felt Gibbs's teeth latch onto his bottom lip and nibble softly. His fingers knotted in the back of Gibbs's silver hair, not wanting to let go of the moment just yet.

If possible, Gibbs deepened it further and was finally feeling confident enough to kiss Tony breathlessly.

But, it was Gibbs who finally needed to breathe as he ripped their lips apart, panting heavily.

"Wow," Tony sighed contently with his eyes glazed over.

"Uh hum," the older man moved his lips to the vulnerable flesh on Tony's neck. It earned him a gasp and a moan that rumbled underneath his lips as he continued across the younger man's skin. He then kissed his way up until reaching Tony's ear as the younger man rocked in this lap, grinding Gibbs's bare cock.

"Rise up."

Tony did as he was told and he felt Gibbs's fingers release the offending garments away from his cock, letting it fall back out. Sitting back down on Gibbs's lap, Tony took ahold of both of their large cocks in one hand. He thumbed their pre-cum together, using it as some form of lube. His hand began to pump them in rhythm, gradually increasing speed to his desire. He watched as Gibbs became mesmerized by the action, watching Tony's hand doing the work, gazing into his eyes and his head falling back. The process repeating.

"This okay?" Tony sighed out quietly.

All Gibbs could do was nod as his head fell back again. The continued motion of Tony's hand and cock on his made him groan out, lost in the touch.

"God, you're so hard," Tony increased the pressure evenly as his lips, tongue and teeth dipped down to Gibbs's vulnerable neck. First nipping and kissing then full on biting before licking to soothe the sting.

"Tony," Gibbs growled out as his fist came around Tony's wrist harder than he intended, stopping the motion. "If you... keep going like this," he shook his head, panting, "I'm gonna come all over myself."

"So, what is it you want then?" Tony's fingers played with the hem of Gibbs's shirt, traveling underneath to touch the hot skin.

"I want you to ride me."

Tony's eyebrows furrowed in a incredulous way, "Are you sure? I don't want you doing it if you're only doing it for me."

"I want you," Gibbs whispered.

A moan was unleashed from Tony's mouth as he detangled himself from Gibbs's lap.

"I'll be right back and when I am, I expect you to he naked and ready," Tony purred before making his exit to the bathroom.

Gibbs groaned. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. It was better than any fantasy that made its way into his dreams. Surely, they always left him hard and dripping, but never satisfied.

After removing the rest of his clothes and putting them into a neat pile onto the floor, he sat back down on the couch extending his arms on the back of it, letting his legs fall open comfortably. He watched the door to the bathroom open and a very naked, Anthony DiNozzo emerge from it.

Tony leaned up against the door frame, gazing at Gibbs, not truly believing that he was naked on his couch, ready to fuck him.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now," Tony moaned, "just sitting there... waiting for me."

Gibbs curled his finger, inviting the other man over to him.

Tony resumed his seated position on Gibbs's lap and immediately groaned as their searing hot bodies touched. Even hotter lips and teeth latched themselves into the crook of Tony's neck, wanting to stake claim.

"That's it," he pushed Gibbs's head further into it.

Gibbs groaned and bit down from the encouragement as both hands slid up Tony's body, "God, you're so beautiful like this."

He never thought he'd say that about another man, but the way Tony looked right now, was the pure definition of beautiful. The desire filled eyes were covered by lust heavy eyelids as his head was thrown back, exposing his neck. His lips; so soft and kiss swollen, they laid slack, waiting to be fed from again. And the way his tan body rocked in his lap...

Gibbs groaned again.

Tony reached over into the table beside the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squeezed a generous amount into his hand and stroked it over his lover's cock. Tossing the bottle aside, one hand wrapped around Gibbs's shoulder for stability as he grasped the rock solid instrument and raised himself up. A second before he sat down, he found himself being stopped with questioning eyes boring into his.

"I'm clean, Jethro."

Gibbs nodded and moaned out when Tony gracefully sunk down on his large cock, becoming fully seated in his lap.

Burring his face into the crook of Gibbs's neck, Tony's breathing came out raggedly. They both needed time to adjust being that they both were already too close to coming.

As the tight warmth enveloped Gibbs's cock, he bit his own lips hard. Slowly, the control was leaving his body.

"I can't wait any longer, Tony... I need you."

Tony raised his hips and slammed himself back down. Afraid of leaving marks on Tony's hips from his fingers, Gibbs reached his arms for the back of the couch, directly behind his shoulders, tightening his grip when Tony repeated his earlier action more frequently until they were in a pleasurable rhythm. Gibbs's hips met every one of Tony's downward thrusts, hot skin slapping against hotter skin.

This is what he had been waiting for.

"You can touch me," Tony sighed, "please touch me... I want your fist around my cock," he begged.

Gibbs grasped the younger man's cock in his hand, stroking him in time with their thrusts.

"Oh, God. Fuck me!" Tony screamed, thrusting into the hard, calloused hand and down onto Gibbs's cock.

Finally hitting that perfect angle, Tony opened his mouth and screamed again. But no longer patient, Gibbs draped Tony's legs over his arms as he gripped his sides, hips pounding into him mercilessly. Tony took his own cock in hand and pumped himself before his eyes slammed shut involuntarily as Gibbs cock rammed against his prostate.

Again and again and again. It never stopped.

It was as if the two men were on ecstasy, lost within each other and nobody else mattered; nobody else in the world would ever matter as long as they were connected like this.

"So close," he grunted.

"Do it," Tony keened, "I want your cum."

The thrusts became more erratic as Gibbs was feeling his orgasm near. And then, with a howling cry, he spun out of control, burring himself deep within Tony and coming so hard that he actually saw stars. Tony followed shortly there after, spilling everything he had within himself all over Gibbs's sweaty chest.

Seeing only black, Gibbs's head rested back on the couch and Tony's in the crook of his neck. The panting seemed to go on as they thought they'd never reclaim their breath.

When more with it, Tony let Gibbs's limp cock slip from his tired and satisfied body and climbed off of the other man to walk into the bathroom and retrieve a washcloth. He went to wipe off his partner's chest, but his wrist was grabbed tightly and yanked down.

"Who said I was done with you?" Gibbs face split into a wolffish grin.

* * *

Leading the older man to the shower, Tony turned on the water to its desired temp. They stepped in as the warm water cascaded down their naked bodies.

Tony's hands spread themselves above his head, facing the wall. He pushed his legs apart as he felt Gibbs come up behind him, wrapping his body with his own.

Soft, wet kisses were placed below Tony's ear, his neck, the crook of his shoulder where there was a bruise forming and back up to his ear again.

"I want you again," Gibbs growled, "so bad."

His hands traveled down Tony's muscled body until they grasped onto the globes of Tony's ass.

"Mmm," was all that Tony could say.

Gibbs spotted a black object in the corner of the shower and smirked as he picked it up.

"This what you were doing while you were in the bathroom?" his voice dripped with lust, "You were getting ready for my big cock?" He ran it up and down his partner's crevice. "Is this what you do when you're all alone?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Tony moaned out.

"And what do you think about?"

"You," Tony's eyes shut and he leaned his head back onto Gibbs's shoulder, "all I can ever think about is you."

"Do you fantasize about me, Anthony DiNozzo?" The cocky smirk was apparent.

"All the time."

"Hm..." he kissed Tony's neck, sliding the dildo between Tony's cheeks, "You have a favorite?"

Tony nodded, "I come over to your house when you're down in the basement, working on the boat. We have a couple drinks and I kiss you. You're surprised by it and you have this look like you're going to kill me, so blame it on the alcohol." He chuckled as he continued quietly, "I realize it wasn't the look with you intending to kill me, but the one of desire and hunger." He moaned and opened his legs further, still feeling the toy there. "You attack my mouth with yours and before I know it, I'm slammed up against the side of the boat and you're inside me."

Gibbs found the lube sitting beside the tub and coated the dildo generously before he pushed it between Tony's ass cheeks, feeling it slip in and surprising Tony with a loud gasp in the process.

"Mmm..." Gibbs groaned, "you're still open for me," he gently dragged the toy out and thrusted it back in, "keep going."

"You're so big and you slam into me with everything you've got and I push back with everything I have." Tony sighed, "You grab my cock, and you're stroking me so fast and with so much need as you hit my sweet spot that I cry out for you to fuck me harder." At the same time that Gibbs followed Tony's indication to pick up his hardening cock, he hastily plunged the dildo in and out of Tony's ass. Tony pushed back eagerly, meeting every thrust.

"Jethro," he gasped, "I want you inside me."

"How bad?"

Tony couldn't believe how cocky and confident Gibbs had gotten from the beginning of this whole thing, but he had also expected that it would eventually show up and it was doing nothing, but turning him on.

"Dammit! Just fuck me!"

The dildo was tugged out in one swift motion and he groaned from the loss until it was replaced with the cry out of Gibbs's first name and his large rod.

"I love when you say my name."

Gibbs grasped Tony's hips with both hands and proceeded to pound inside him with animalistic need. Lost in the moment, Gibbs's eyes closed as he spoke in Tony's ear.

"You feel so good," he groaned, "God you feel so good."

Both him and Tony couldn't believe their recovery time. It usually had taken so long for them to get it up again and for them to be able to have each other once more, this fast, surprised the hell out if them.

Tony rammed his hips back, meeting Gibbs's thrusts until he finally hit the perfect angle and cried out. From that moment on, Gibbs made sure his cock brushed against his prostate until he felt his lover tense.

Suddenly, Tony's ass clenched down on Gibbs as he came against the shower wall with a whimper. His knees felt like jelly and he could barely stand any longer. Strong arms encircled his waist, followed by a wild roar indicating that Gibbs himself had reached the peak of his orgasm. He shot loads and loads deep inside the warmth of Tony's body.

When they finally could move, Gibbs carefully let his flaccid cock slip from Tony and took his partner's body with him, under the warm water that rushed down onto their spent bodies.


End file.
